jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucien Barbarin
Lucien Barbarin is an American trombone player, born July 17, 1956, in New Orleans, Louisiana. Barbarin tours internationally with the Preservation Hall Jazz Band and with Harry Connick, Jr. Lucien Barbarin is one of the finest modern trombonists out of New Orleans, who plays with the Harry Connick Jr. Big Band and countless other ensembles. For more video, follow the link below the mini-gallery... Video:Saint James Infirmary Harry Connick,Jr. & Lucien Barbarin-0 Video:"Darktown Strutters' Ball" - Lucien Barbarin & Shannon Powell - from TRADITION IS A TEMPLE Video:Lucien Barbarin at the Palmcourt, New Orleans Jazz Festival 2009 * It's Good to be Home, independent, 2007 * Little Becomes Much: Jazz at the Palm Court Vol. 3, Lucien Barbarin & the Palm Court Swingsters, G.H.B. Records, 2000 * Trombone Tradition, Lucien Barbarin with Henry Chaix Trio, Jazz Connaisseur, 1989 He made his debut at age six, playing drums in the Onward Brass Band, with his great-uncle Paul Barbarin http://www.lucienbarbarin.com/history.php, and has played with: Harry Connick Jr., Dr. Michael White, Wynton Marsalis, Dianne Reeves, Doc Cheatham, Lionel Hampton. While in New Orleans he performs locally and helps raise his five children. Comment from Barbarin, after Hurricane Katrina in 2005: "I'm not running from New Orleans," said Lucien Barbarin, who suffered severe damage to his home. "I'm going to stay because I was born and raised there and I'm going to pass away there. We name drinks after hurricanes. We should be used to this." Barbarin also appears as a sideman on: *2008 What a Night! A Christmas Album - Harry Connick Jr. *2007 Oh, My NOLA - Harry Connick Jr. *2007 Chanson du Vieux Carré : Connick On Piano, Volume 3 - Harry Connick Jr. *2004 Unforgivable Blackness - Wynton Marsalis *2004 Dancing In The Sky - Dr. Michael White *2003 The Marsalis Family: A Jazz Celebration - The Marsalis Family *2003 Shake That Thing - Preservation Hall Jazz Band *2003 Harry for the Holidays - Harry Connick Jr. *2002 Jazz From the Soul of New Orleans - Dr. Michael White *2002 My One and Only Love - Topsy Chapman And The Pro's *2001 Songs I Heard - Harry Connick Jr. *2000 Song for George Lewis - Dr. Michael White *1999 Mr. Jelly Lord - Wynton Marsalis *1999 Come By Me - Harry Connick Jr. *1997 Doc Cheatham & Nicholas Payton - Doc Cheatham & Nicholas Payton *1995 Star Turtle - Harry Connick Jr. *1994 Mo' Cream from the Crop - Leroy Jones *1993 When My Heart Finds Christmas - Harry Connick Jr. *1992 World on a String - Kermit Ruffins *1991 Blue Light, Red Light - Harry Connick Jr. *1976 Hurricane Jazz Band - Hurricane Jazz Band Filmography *2011 Harry Connick, Jr. - In Concert On Broadway (DVD) - Harry Connick Jr. *2011 Tradition is a Temple *2004 Only You: In Concert (PBS) - Harry Connick Jr. *2003 Harry for the Holidays (NBC) - Harry Connick Jr. *2003 The Marsalis Family: A Jazz Celebration (PBS) - The Marsalis Family *2000 Armstrong—When the Saints Go Marching In (PBS) - Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra with Wynton Marsalis and special guests *1994 The Harry Connick Jr. Christmas Special (video) - Harry Connick Jr. *1993 The Harry Connick Jr. Christmas Special (CBS) - Harry Connick Jr. *1993 The New York Big Band Concert (Video) - Harry Connick Jr. External links * Lucien Barbarin on MySpace * Lucien Barbarin, official website (last update: 2005) Category:Trombonists